Dead Girl Walking
by sorryheather
Summary: AU where Veronica loses her virginity to Chandler instead of JD after their fight at the party. Notes: I have always believed (obviously) that Veronica should have went over to Heather's house instead of JD's after their fight for some amazing hate sex, and so I rewrote some of the words to Dead Girl Walking for inspiration and decided to let the scene play out as well.


Dead Girl Walking

Veronica Sawyer/Heather Chandler pairing, AU, Veronica's POV

Summary: AU where Veronica loses her virginity to Chandler instead of JD after their fight at the party.

Notes: I have always believed (obviously) that Veronica should have went over to Heather's house instead of JD's after their fight for some amazing hate sex, and so I rewrote some of the words to Dead Girl Walking for inspiration and decided to let the scene play out as well.

The demon queen of high school has decreed it:

She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted

They'll hunt me down in study hall,

Stuff and mount me on the wall;

Thirty hours to live -

how shall I spend them?

I don't have to stay and die like cattle;

I could change my name and ride up to Seattle

But I don't own a motorbike -

Wait...here's an option that I like:

Spend those thirty hours gettin'... freakay!

Yeah!

I need it hard,

I'm a dead girl walking!

I'm in your yard,

I'm a dead girl walking!

Before you punch my clock,

I'm snappin' off your window lock.

Got no time to knock

I'm a dead girl walking!

Sorry, but I really had to wake you;

See, I decided I must eat you till I break you.

Just 'cause you say I've got to go;

You're my last meal on death row.

Shut your mouth and lose those lacy panties! Come on!

Tonight I'm yours,

I'm a dead girl walking!

I'm on all fours,

Just kiss this dead girl walking!

I know you're furious;

But I'm hot, and you're bi-curious,

Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!

And you know, you know, you know

it's 'cause you're beautiful.

You say you're numb inside,

But I can't agree.

So the world's unfair,

Keep it locked out there...

In here it's beautiful.

Heather, you're beautiful!

Yeah! Full steam ahead!

Fuck this dead girl walking!

Heather:

How'd you know I liked you?

VERONICA

Let's break the bed!

Rock this dead girl walking!

HEATHER

I think you tore my red dress!

VERONICA

No sleep tonight for you,

Better eat your Corn Nuts too!

HEATHER

Okay, okay.

VERONICA

Get your ass in gear,

Make this whole town disappear!

HEATHER

Okay, okay!

VERONICA

Slap me! Pull my hair,

touch me there and there and there

But no more talking!

HEATHER

Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey!

Yeah, yeah!

VERONICA & HEATHER

I love this dead girl...

HEATHER

Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!

VERONICA

Love this dead girl...

VERONICA & HEATHER

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

HEATHER

Ow!

VERONICA & HEATHER

Yeah!

Fuck! I am so screwed. What the fuck was I thinking? Heather is going to kill me. I'm as good as dead, I really am. But I couldn't let her do that to Martha. And then Heather was just shaking me around like that...and I was so drunk...really...it's her fault that I puked on her. But after that- damn...it's got to be the beer. But I swear after that when her face was so close to mine and she was threatening me like that, choking me, even- damn. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I still remember her smug voice, the mean glint in her stormy grey eyes, the triumphant smirk on those plump, blood-red lips, the shadow of cleavage exposed by the loose top button of her blouse-

God, I am so fucking drunk.

Also- dead. On Monday, my life is going to be ruined. What the fuck am I going to do?

Somewhere in the back of my brilliant, wasted thoughts, I think, maybe if I apologize...it's a long shot. Heather doesn't forgive easily...or at all. I don't know. At least I'll be able to say I tried.

By the time I get to Heather's, I'm honestly just kind of pissed...and I never felt that good to begin with, considering I just threw up on Heather Chandler's high-heeled oxfords an hour ago. Whatever, you have to do this. It's the only thing left to do.

Heather's window is halfway open, and there's a dim orange sliver of light peeking between her curtains, so maybe she's still up? If she's not, I honestly don't know what I'll do then...this was not a very well-thought out idea.

After I somehow stupidly manage to get up to her second-story window, I crouch at the opening and whisper, "Heather?"

"Who the fuck is at my window at twelve in the fucking morning?" comes Heather's tired voice.

"Um." I say smartly, swinging my legs down into her bedroom. "It's Veronica."

"Well, if isn't the dead girl herself." her voice is venomously sweet, and it's kinda hot- shut up, drunk Veronica.

And then my mind is screaming shut the fuck up drunk Veronica so loudly it's making my ears ring, because holy fuck- the demon queen herself has got on this goddamned red, short, delicious night robe that barely covers anything, least of all those legs- pale, thin, probably really soft-

Fuck. Veronica fucking Sawyer.

God, I hate myself.

"Um..."

Heather chuckles low in her throat-I'm positively screaming at myself- and tosses her mussed, blonde curls over her shoulder, smiling horribly at me. "See something you like?"

"Um. I just- I came. To apologize."

Another slow chuckle. "Mmhmm. Well, that's awfully cute, considering you're dead to me."

"Please, Heather. Listen, I was drunk and said a lot of things I didn't mean and...to be honest I still probably am..."

"Ha. Right. You had, what, two shots, Veronica? I had about seven and I'm not looking at you like I want you to fuck me into tomorrow."

"Really, I'm- wait, what?" I'm a mess. I can't do this. "I don't-"

"Get on your knees, and I'll think about letting your scrawny ass see the light of day on Monday."

I do as I'm told- of course.

"Now- what is it that you want from me?" Heather twirls a curl around her finger, looking at me in mock expectancy.

"I want-" oh, God. All that's in my vision right now is thigh and I'm only thinking about what it would be like to-

"Eyes are up here, Veronica." Heather's voice rings out, two fingers reaching under my chin and thrusting it upwards so that I'm looking up at her smug, vindictive face.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I say spitefully. "Having me on my knees, begging for you?"

"Well, that's not very polite, is it? Didn't mommy and daddy ever teach you any manners?"

"Please, Heather, please, I want you-" it's all a jumble of words that stumble out of my mouth without permission and I don't believe that it was me who claimed ownership of them. What did I just say? I want her?

Heather's only staring down at me curiously, her face unreadable. After what seems like an eternity, she wordlessly takes my hand and places it on the hem of her robe. My fingertips brush the top of her thigh and my God, I am so red in the face and my heart is pounding-

"Are you brave enough to claim me, Sawyer?"

What?

Claim her?

Somewhere in my stupid, muddled brain it registers and I stumble to my feet and take her face in the palms of my hands, kissing her fiercely and drunkenly and oh my God I'm kissing Heather Chandler oh my God.

Her fingers get tangled up in my hair and she's pulling on the front buttons of my blouse and running her hands down my chest and taking off my blazer and I can't even think, it's all I can do to feel her soft, warm lips melting my own and her sneaky hands running up and down my body and her petite frame pressed against mine-

Heather pulls away, her eyes dilated and dark with lust. "God, you fuck me up, Veronica Sawyer," she says, her warm breath hitting my open, glistening mouth.

And as I close the gap between us again, I know that Heather Chandler's been doing just that to me for a long time, and that it took two shots of mango-flavored vodka and and a halfway-finished apology for me to realize it.


End file.
